Loki's Prayer Stories
by RebekahWriter13
Summary: This a collection of flash fiction stories that I posted on my tumblr LokiPrayer. The stories are about Loki, Jane, and Thor. Loki is in prison to protect the people he cares about most. This is it's own story-line inspired by my friend and my boyfriend who got me into the Thor and Avengers movies. The characters are inspired by the movies.
1. Chapter 1 I'm Fine

**"I'm Fine"**

Loki moves toward Jane trying to enjoy her coffee.

"Do you think I am a monster?" He asks out of nowhere.

"No, why would you think that?" She pours him a cup of Joe. The dream replays in his head of riots, of those who ignore his call of kneeling dominance, and of those spitting at him and simply calling him "demon! "Villain!" "Monster!" The last name hit him hard and in his dream, he fade turning to a frozen blue and his eyes spread a crimson across only to make the crowd shriek and trample in fear.

"Bad dreams again" He mumbles having the rest of the dream play. . . Odin mocks him in his frozen form. "Just love me, father. Accept me, dad. I am just like Thor." Odin stops and shakes his head, no. "You are just different." The words are forced out of Odin's mouth with a harsh tone. "I was being merciful." Then he laughs. "It was just to show off a small bit of sensitivity to Thor's mother." Loki's breath catches in his throat when he heard the words Thor's mother. Loki had never felt so lonely as he did in that moment. Even in the prison, Loki never felt that lonely or lost.

He has a single tear fall from his eye, but tries not to allow Jane to see. She sees the light reflect the tear, while she is pouring the milk for his coffee.

"Are you crying?" She is baffled.

"I'm fine." He swallows hard and wipes his tear with his finger.

"You are not a monster. You are unique. I think you need to embrace your uniqueness."

"But I want to rule the world." Jane wants to laugh, but she knows he is serious.

"Maybe you get people to like you first . . . Maybe use your ice form to help deliver ice cream." She sips her coffee. He sighs.

"Look, I'll do some research and we'll figure out something."

Loki's Prayer © 2015


	2. Chapter 2 Prison of Worlds

"Prison of Worlds"

Thor and Jane rush into the lower parts of Asgard… it is darker, colder. Jane's stomach turns. They move down the last set of steps, her hand in his; she knows he would be able to find his brother.

Loki could sense others walking along the dark path toward him, he thought it was the guards. He wants a laugh so he uses his illusions and makes everything appears as if it was on the ceiling. Then he make himself completely black laying in the middle of the floor. He knows once he senses the guard close, he would jump out. He had scared three guards so far. It's hilarious, because of how big they are and high they jump.

He lies on the floor, waiting…

Jane's walks past the other prisoners hearing the harsh calls and growls to them. She knows she is safe with Thor. She squints her eyes once she is close to Loki's cell. She thinks all of the furniture was going to fall on his head. Then she drops Thor's hand and runs up to the case once her eyes saw him laying on the floor.

"Loki!" Her echoes throughout the entire floor. It makes the prisoners get louder. Thor rushes over to her.

"Jane, please." Loki hears his brother. He never meant to worry Jane. He stands up, snaps his fingers, and everything turns out to look back in it's proper place.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I thought you and Thor were the guards." He could barely look her in the eye; he could see the worry all over her face.

"You shouldn't be here." Loki spoke straight to the point.

"We want you back at Midgard with us." Jane's voice had just hope it in it.

"Thor, You can't rescue me; Thanos would just be back to torture me." Loki whispers.

The large muscular guard walks by. Thor hides Jane between him and the cell.

"Thor, you shouldn't be here." Thor nods in agreement.

"I know. I'll be gone soon." He never turns his head toward the guard. He just waits until the guard walks away.

"I will protect you my brother." He looks straight at Loki.

"This is best for me. You two go to Midgard, and have a good life." He sighs. They all knew it was not what Loki really wanted.

"We will not give up," Jane snaps.

"I just started to get to know you, and I don't want to stop." Jane is demanding in her tone.

"She is right, we'll find a way."

"NO! Go, I'm fine. I have enough to read."

"You need more than just reading brother…"

"Give it time…" Loki stops.

"Thor, go, and take her." He doesn't even acknowledge Jane by her name. Loki watch a tear slide down Jane's cheek. She wedges and moves closer to Thor.

"Let's go." She swallows hard.

"When you want to come home, I will come back and rescue you. I will , I swear it." Loki knows he is serious.

"Go brother, just go." Loki nodded in acknowledgment.

"There will be a day when you want to be with us." She starts to walk away.

"Always…" Loki mumbles.

Loki's Prayer © 2015


	3. Chapter 3: Jane Goes Alone

Jane tip-toes down the several series of stairs, down into the cold, dark hallway. She had never gone down there alone. She keeps her head straight; she knows if she looks at the criminals gawking at her, they will get louder. Some want to kill her slowly, others want to eat her flesh, while some want to violate her while she pleads for mercy. She makes sure she keeps moving forward, ignoring all of the harsh threats.

She finally gets to Loki's cell.

"Loki," She whispers. He was reading yet another book.

"Loki!" She gets louder hearing her voice echo the hall. He looks up to see Jane alone.

"What are you doing here alone?" He stands up close to the cell.

"I miss you." She whines.

"Where is Thor?" He asks concerned for his defenseless Midgardian.

"He's in bed. He's been keeping himself busy, he over worked himself and then their was that mishap with Hulk." She is rushed in her words.

"Is he okay?" Loki is worried over his brother.

"No, neither of us are the same without you." He could hear tears in her voice.

"How did you get here?" He is confused. Thor says that they were going back to Midgard.

"Sif, helped me for Thor." Loki laughs at the thought of all of the things in her closet.

"Loki, you gave Thor this spark of happiness, but now he just feels stuck. When can we hang out with you again?" Jane swallows her tears.

"I don't know." Loki can't even look her in the eye.

"I want our family back!" She shouts and runs.

Loki's Prayer © 2015


	4. Chapter 4: Jane tries Again

Jane rushes back down the stairs, she knew she wasn't done. She was just hurt; she is hurt. Why would he want to stay in jail? She doesn't understand his sense of security in there, but it must mean something if he was going to place it over his own happiness.

She could careless if the other criminal gawked. The cells are secure, she believe that will all her heart.

"Loki," She could barely catch her breath. He isn't reading, but pacing in his own thought. Her previous visit gave him thoughts that he couldn't get out.

"Jane, what is it?" He stops to look at her. Memories of laughter and hope flood his brain making everything cloudy.

"I don't want to leave without you." Jane barely gets out the words.

"I wonder what Asgard would have been like if the Allfather never found me. Thor was would have given everything with a silver spoon." The words sound much worst once they echo throughout his cell.

"Loki, stop it." Jane stands there for a moment just watching him. She notices a tear falling from his eye.

"If Thor was here, he would have said that he was proud, that he is proud that he has a brother. He had to work to earn respect." Jane argues back.

"Earn respect?" Loki laughs.

"He always had the respect. Now it was I, who had to bust my ass to get respect. You know what I got, I got ignored." Loki stops feeling concerned, and it turns into contempt.

"The only one who ever listened to me was my mother… Thor's mother." He bellows the words. Jane slow moves down to her knees…

"What are you doing?" Loki watches her with questions and intrigue.

"I am kneeling before you." Jane looks up to her friend.

"Why are you doing that?" He was confused.

"You are my and Thor's world, and you wanted to take over the world. Well, you have at least half of it now." She waits for his reaction. He tries desperately to fight it, but he lets out a thin smile instead. She smiles back.

"Now, Jane get up. You are making a scene."

"Loki, I believe there will be a time where we will be together. Don't you want to rule your world?"

Loki's Prayer © 2015


	5. Chapter 5: Friday Night Attempt

Jane refuses to leave until she knew she has all of her feelings out. She knows that Thor will be sleeping for a while, Stark gave him some extreme sleeping pills that he uses for the utmost emergencies.

She rushes down the stairs, floor after floor. She is impressed she had only ran into two servants, but no guards . . she must be lucky. She knows her luck isn't going to last forever.

She rushes down the halls expecting more hollering, more whistles, more threats, but it is a bit quieter than she had planned. She doesn't stop, she moves through her momentary concern.

"Loki." He rolls his eyes at her personal greet; he could sense hope and excitement in her voice.

"I can't leave. Why are you trying?" He growls.

"Because I am determined, hopeful, and I am very patient." She smiles hoping he would smile back. He turns the next page in his second book of the night.

"You know it's Friday night, you should be out having fun in Midgard. I heard they get excited about the weekend."

"I did when your were there, but now I just sit at home, research and think of ways, I could get you to come home." He looks up from the page.

"And if I never come…" He is curious.

"Then I guess I will have wasted my life waiting for you to have come back." She doesn't stop, they both know it.

"Before I met you or Thor, my Friday night consists of me reading boring text books, staring at the stars, or channel surfing some stupid reality TV show. I never really got out and had fun until you both came. I don't feel going out now would be the same. Nothing is the same without you." She knows she is laying it on thick, but she needs him to get the point.

"Jane, please just go. I heard that you have a new project." She knows he is trying to change the subject.

"SHIELD just wants to steal my ideas." She blows the whole idea off.

"Sounds exciting and new," even he is not believing his own words.

"If you come back, I'll get rid of Darcy." They both notice her desperation.

"If I could, I would, but you know I can't!" Loki wants to cry, but his bites his lip instead. Jane hears a guard coming.

"It's NOT over!" She rushes away.

"It hope it never will be… " Loki sighs.


	6. Chapter 6: The Bath House

Jane goes to the bath house, hazy memories of hesitation stir into regret. The servants know she is there with Sif supposedly discussing SHIELD issues. Not one servant asks why no one has seen them together since they got off the the very colorful biofrost. Jane impresses herself with how well she just seems to blend it.

She orders some rose scented bath, and tries her damnedest to relax. The entire idea is joke in her head. . . there are so many thoughts getting mixed up. Did Loki want to get caught? Did he purposely put himself in the situation he did to get caught? If so why? Did he really care for her and Thor or was he just using us to get more information or some experience crossed off some list?

The biggest question is… What was happening to her? She hasn't eaten in days, in fact she lost count. She cannot focus, she cannot read, or even watch a movie. She can't even help Thor. She cannot sleep right, no more than a few hours at a time. Then she get so exhausted she passes out only to dream of Loki. She yawns knowing she is tired, but refuses to close her eyes as all she will see is him.

She feels she is going insane. In fact, she knows she is going back to Loki time after time hoping his answer will change. What was it about that cell? Was he really scared of Thanos coming back? Maybe he feared the SHIELD and Avengers would only reject him more? Wasn't Thor and Jane enough for him?

She remembers all of the time she was frustrated over work, and Loki would make her laugh… it was always what she needed. Then she realized that life just wasn't fun without him… It was like she just got to him and now she isn't supposed to see him anymore … what the hell? All she wanted was her friend back.

"Excuse me Miss, I was told to give you this." She is confused… She takes the tea, and the rose scented oil. She pours the oil in the water; there is a steam that rises up. She sips the tea, it was a bit tart at first, but then it became sugary and addictive. Within a ten minute period, she has finished the tea, and there is a weird feeling coming over her. She feels like she knows she had negative and depressed thoughts, but she couldn't feel them. She even tries to sigh, but she laughs instead. Then she realizes that Loki ordered her some "special" tea.

She chuckles so loud it echos the bath house, and she feels like Thor for a moment. The lighting starting to make different colors in the water… She sees them individual at first and she had no idea what is going on… She thought the colors are talking… blue is envious red, because she is the color of love and it can blush, yellow is just scared, and green wants to take over the world. Then as she moves the color start to swirl together creating combinations. She laughs listening to the red and blue sound like Captain fighting with the red and gold voice of Stark, while green and black is simply laughing at them both. Red and Silver of Thor just made the sound of snoring, the fight put him to sleep. Then she has other colors trying to have their say as well. It starts to overwhelm her. She wasn't feeling well, and she ordered the servant to help to the nearest bedroom.

"Well, that would be Loki's room." Jane collapses in the servants arms.

Loki Prayers © 2015

Note: This was the second version. The first what was in my head, but too sad to post.


	7. Chapter 7: Jane just wanted a Bath

Jane walks to Sif . . . She runs into the amazon in full shiny armor.

"I hate to do this, but I have to go to Midgard for a day so I can hand in my work. However I want back to Asgard as soon as I can." Jane was rushed. Sif looks at her as if to say "this is too tricky."

"Please Sif. SHIELD owes me money for this report." She realizes half of it was hand written, but she didn't care. Coulson could always get someone else to simply type it up. Sif nods in agreement.

"24 hours: I cannot do anymore." She knows that Jane had to go simply to get Loki and Thor off her mind even if just for a day.

Jane sighs knowing she had to get her report finished before four that day. She was supposed to be meeting Coulson for an early dinner and to discuss how long Thor was expecting to be on Migard AKA Earth.

It wasn't even five minutes after Sif left that Jane's misery began. She looked both ways to cross the street only to have a truck splash her a huge puddle. It created a tidal wave of muddy water and garbage, and it showered her with it. She had mud in her hair and coffee grounds on her shirt. She wanted to cry, but she found an open opportunity and raced across the street.

She knew she was early enough that she could grab a shower before she finished the report and got to the diner.

She opened the door to her apartment to see what only looked like a tornado that raced through. There were scattered beer cans everywhere, a broken lamp flipped upside down, couch cushions throw everywhere. There were chips crushed and smashed into the carpet floor. She walked inside to see that her favorite pillow had burnt marks on it. She was livid, and she knew who had the party. . . Darcy.

A piece of crusty mud fell from her hair to her shoulder: she fell back into reality. . . all she wanted was a shower. She knew she will get her assistant to clean this mess up.

She rushed to the bathroom only to have it take her back a step with the horrid stench of acidic rotting what she thinks was milk. She didn't care what it was, but it needed to be clean. She stood in the hallway mud caked to her hair, coffee grounds, now dried on her shirt, and her clothes damp clinging to her skin. She barely had the bathroom door open to see toilet paper everywhere. She knew it was no good, so closed the door quickly.

She bit her tongue trying to hold her scream in, but Darcy and Ian both heard her. Darcy was wrapped in Jane's favorite soft robe. Darcy saw that her boss was dirty with mud in her hair.

"Jane, what happened to you? A fight with the New York Destroyer?" Darcy asked and laughed while Ian walked in the hallway in nothing by a wrapped fluffy blue towel also Jane's favorite.

"No, and damnit, stop the Loki bashing. If you had a father Odin, you would do the same thing." Jane lashed out.

"Why is he here? Just to let him know, I don't like to kneel, but if I have to, I don't swallow." Jane was not happy with her sassy assistant mouth, and then the horrible smell hit her nose again.

"What happened here?" Jane was grinding her teeth.

"I thought we would have had it cleaned before you got home. It's not like you gave me details on where you went and how long you would be." Darcy's sharp tongue bounced back at her boss.

"Just get it clean and start with the bathroom," Jane didn't want to see either one of them. She moved to the kitchen before Darcy could stop her. She thought maybe she could clean herself in the kitchen sink. However once she opened the kitchen door all walls had numbers and codes written something red. . . She knew it was too bright to be blood. . . but what was it. And then she saw the trash. . . at least four bottle of ketchup, and there was another squeeze bottle in Eric's hand. He was passed out right next to the garbage. Darcy rushed in behind her. . .

"He was working on another theory."

Jane saw empty pizza boxes attack the top of the counter, and every dish was dirty and in her sink. She walks to the fridge only to find her money in a secret container was gone.

"Where was my frozen assets?" She directed the question loudly to Darcy. Jane's voice made Eric wake up.

"Oh hi Jane. . . where are you? Where were you?" She could easily see that he was still out of it.

Ian walked in the kitchen still in the towel. . . he moved pass the girls and fills up the coffee maker for himself and Darcy. She was impressed how easily trainable he was.

"Make sure everyone gets some coffee." Darcy told Ian.

"And Jane, we needed food, and Eric needed ketchup." Darcy laughed it off.

"Darcy, go in the the bathroom, get my shampoo, and find me a clean towel." Jane demanded, while she slammed pizza box on pizza box.

"Darcy, NOW!" Jane was not giving her an option. She waited for her frazzled assistant to exit, and then she began stacking the dirty dishes on the small space of open counter. A few moments later, Darcy came back with the shampoo and an old torn brown towel. Jane knew she didn't have much choice. Jane just needed to get the dirt out: she washed the sink out with a little shampoo and barely had enough for her hair.

Then she rushed into her room to find out that Darcy had gone through her clothes. She had to wear a pair of tight khakis and a pink flowery shirt that she hated. She had noticed that a lot of her clothes had some kind of green mixture. . Then she saw the cups. . . old green jello shots.

Her hair was still rolled up in a towel when she rushed to her desk. She started to type up half of her report only to have an printer error hit her screen. She looked down to see there was a mixture of chips, green jello, and chewing gum stuck to the paper that was jammed in the printer.

"Darcy, I want this apartment clean by the time I get back," Jane brushed her hair, grabbed her laptop, and exited.

She got to the library and typed fast. She felt as if someone was watching her, but when she would look up, she only saw the librarian at her computer and the few pale adults typing around her. She didn't care if she had mistakes. . . she knew that she needed to get it typed and back to Coulson.

Two hours later, she printed it out and kept it neatly in a three ring binder. It was eight pages, double spaced explaining why Thor and Loki were on Midgard (Earth), and that their plans were peaceful. She added a page for just Coulson, it was single spaced vaguely describing Asgard. She felt like she had someone watching her in the library and the walk to the diner.

She got to the diner at 3:25 and she looked around. She felt like she was in the center of someone's attention. . . maybe it was that she had the table in the middle of room, maybe someone knew that she wasn't home for awhile. . . she had no idea. She ordered a coffee. Then she realized she had not eaten, so she ordered a piece of pie.

She looked down at the shirt she hated. Her hair still felt dirty; all she wanted was just to relax in her bathtub. Or to relax in the bath house in Asgard. She had fun with Loki and Thor swimming in the warm, relaxing tub. Damn, she really did just want a nice, warm, and relaxing bubble bath.

She waited for Coulson with the coffee in her hand and looked around the place. She saw three construction workers eating hearty meals in one corner table. In a side booth it looked like two brothers, one brawny with longer hair eating a salad, and the other brother with stubble eating at cheeseburger.

An Asian woman in dark pant suit entered the diner. She scanned the small restaurant and noticed Jane's brown hair.

"Coulson said you were waiting for him," The woman was thing in the body and the eyes. She sounded monotone, but she made Jane's heart beat three times as fast. Jane took a deep breath and remembered what Coulson had told her.

The woman sat down.

"He wanted me to pic up some paperwork," She was still monotone, so relaxed that Jane believed she was a robot. She wondered if was a test.

"What is the password?" Jane used all of her will power and strength to stay calm. The password was "The bird tastes good with hot sauce." If the woman said that, then Jane knew it's okay, and then she could give her the paperwork.

"I eat dinner at a quarter to four." The woman simply gave the time. Jane slid down to grab her computer bag, and the report. Jane knew it wasn't right, she tried to escape only to have several men in black suit raced in blocking the exit. Jane tried to hit the woman, but she ducked. Jane tried to run, and the women tried to fight her. Jane gets kicked in the gut and punched in the cheek, before Thor opened the door and pulled one of the men outside. Then he threw the woman into the other men. Jane got hit in the head the head all goes black. He picked up Jane over his and rushed out of the diner.

She woke up in a bed in Asgard. The room was spinning. . . She couldn't think straight, and realized that her laptop and report was still at diner, and so she though. She sat up to see her computer bag on the table. She also saw a piece of paper.

_Jane, _

_I brought you back for your own safety. There are too many enemies in SHIELD. I found out from Stark, nothing is safe. I want to you to stay her and please rest. I love you, and I will get you when the things are worked out. I need to finish my mission. _

_Your Asgardian Warrior_

_Thor_

Realizing that she was in Asgard, Jane then instantly thought of Loki.

She rushed down the stairs, ignoring the the hollers, and whistles of the inmates. She was tired, achy, and the only that would make her day was to be with Thor and Loki in the bath house. However she knew that wasn't going to happen. She was just as grateful just to see Loki.

She finally got to his cell; however, no one was there. His books were in a stack in the corner, there was a table and a chair in their proper place, and the bed was made. He was no where to be found. . . Extreme panic rushed through her sore and tired body.

She ambled down the hall feeling the pressure of the the world on her. She had couldn't get Coulson her report. She wasn't sure how long her she would have her apartment for. She hasn't seen Thor, and the last words she read of his was on his on personal mission to save his brother after getting beaten by a very angry green thing. She thought that Loki and Thor wanted to get a house with her. She could see it would have to be a very sturdy house to keep from caving in with Asgardians living there.

She sighed: she didn't know what day it was, or whether she was coming or going. All She knew was that she need a steaming, hot bath and to get some sleep. She knew she would do some much better in the morning.

She started to feel sick, dizzy, lightheaded, colors start to swirl. . . She made it to the stairs. She slowly stepped one at a time, one foot and then the other. She was almost to the landing when she saw a guard. Her footing was off balance, the guard tried to grab her hand, but the illusion went right through it, not enough magic.

She flipped over the top two steps and then flipped again with the next two. . . she landed on her head, slid on her back. She was on her back and slid the bumpy ride down four more stairs have her spine take most of the damage.

She could barely move her head, she couldn't feel her feet which were tangled a few stairs over her. She heard foot steps, and then a slight cold hand that slid under hers. . . her head was cold, wet, and her face was numb. There was a painful stiffness growing from her legs and torso. It was creeping toward her head.

She wasn't thinking about whether she was living or dying. . . he was worried about Loki and Thor. She freaked when she didn't see Loki in his cell. She instantly thought Odin had found him and sentenced him to death. Tears painfully streamed from her eyes. She also thought he could been caught by his enemy Thanos, and then she couldn't even imagine the torture.

She closed her eyes and saw Thor smiling. It made her smile just slightly. She knew that she and Loki were the few to make Thor smile. She quickly thought of the Pop-tarts, and the time with him smashing the coffee mug, and then she thought of his kiss.

Her chest was getting tight, it was extremely hard to breathe. . . She slightly gasps opening her eyes, wide.

"Lady Jane, what were you doing?" she could barely make out Loki's voice.

"Seeing you." She began to cough. . . blood oozed from the corners of her mouth.

"Sif, go get help," Loki directed her. He pulled Jane slightly keeping her close. There was blood everywhere. It flowed in rivers down the stairs and made a strange crooked, heart shaped puddle at the bottom of the stairs.

"We're going to get you better. . ."

"Loki. . . ."He tried to hush her.

"Loki, stop, listen!" She got firm in her voice only to make her choke harder.

"I do not have much time. . ." She swallowed some blood.

"Tell Thor that I love him. Now Loki, please listen to me. . . Tell him to move on. Please" she choked the blood she just swallowed. Her body got even tighter in a squeezing pain, she groaned.

"You will get better," Loki looked at her eye barely moving, starting to glaze over.

"Loki, I'm sorry, you were misunderstood. I would kneel for you." She cough hard.

"I love you, Loki, please be happy. You can find it; I know you can." She gasped, she body tremble pushing pain through her veins. She barely got a breath out before she closed her eyes.

Loki pushed his lips onto hers: she was still warm, but she was lifeless. Tears poured out of his eyes. . . He held her tight, using up much of his magic focus, for a few moments. He made the illusion disappear once he heard foot steps.

He kept his knees into his chest and bowed his head and cried.

This is the last part of the story. Please message me if you want more Jane, Loki, and Thor stories. (I will not do slash).


End file.
